


Discovering your inner fantasy

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Belly Kink, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Kink, Kissing, Light feeding, M/M, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron has a kink.





	Discovering your inner fantasy

Aaron didn’t even know he liked it, it was one of those things where you need to discover it to find out you now like it. Which is now, Aaron was in the kitchen clearing up till he glanced at Robert sitting on the sofa eating with his stomach bloated from the food. Aaron starred at him, watching how his husband ate cookies as he watched the movie not noticing how Aaron looking at him. Aaron’s gaze drifted from his husbands face to his bloated stomach, you can see it stretching his dark green jumper. It made Aaron aroused thinking about sliding his hands against the swell of his husbands stomach, to touch the tightness of the stretched skin. Aaron just wants to walk over there and straddle him and give him a stomach rub, to feel how good and tight Robert feels. 

God. He’s actually got a boner from just thinking about Robert eating and his swollen stomach. 

But Aaron has always had a thing about Robert’s stomach anyway. He loves how it is soft and squishy in your hands. How it feels like a pillow to lie on. Robert’s stomach makes Aaron feel comfortable, loved and at home because he is Aaron’s husband anyway, but because Robert is comfortable. Robert isn’t fat or chubby but he has gained a pound or two and it’s certainly gone to his mid - section. Aaron likes Robert how he is right now and doesn’t want him to change at all. Expect, he loves Robert’s stomach and how it looks so swollen now since Aaron has been daydreaming about his husband. 

Aaron walks over to his husband and sits beside him making sure his body is on an angle. He wraps his left arm around his husbands back and his other arm on his husbands swollen stomach. Oh god it feels so good to touch. Aaron lets out a moan but quickly covers it with a cough, he needs to be more controlled. 

“ You okay? “ Robert asks him seeing Aaron look on edge, but he is certainly on edge when he’s supporting a boner. 

Aaron nods his head and smiles softly. He sees a crumb on the corner of Robert’s mouth till he doesn’t know what he is doing till he wipes it away and deeply tongues his husband, snogging him and now straddling him. Aaron pushes Robert back further against the sofa, pushing his crotch against his husbands full stomach, his hands grab hold of Robert’s sides and he feels the swollen organ. They pull away panting heavily from the snog session. Robert smirks still holding Aaron’s hips and Aaron still feeling his husbands stomach. 

“ What was that for? “ Robert pants a bit smiling softly loving it when Aaron is like this, all railed up and kissing the life out of him. 

Aaron pecks his lips again, he rubs his hand against Robert’s stomach and Aaron’s eyes grow darker with desire when the blonde lets out a deep moan in his throat. 

“ You are beautiful. “ Aaron comments from the back of his throat. 

Robert chuckles. “ So are you. “ 

Aaron nuzzles his nose against Robert’s and slips his tongue between Robert’s lips again.  
“ You hungry? “ Robert’s stomach speaks for him from the loud rumble. Aaron smirks and gets the packet of biscuits beside him. Aaron smiles and slips the chocolate chip cookie into Robert’s mouth watching him munch on the biscuit. Aaron feeds him 3 more and feels his crotch grow tighter feeling Robert’s stomach swell. 

“ You feel so good. “ Aaron mentions with desire lacing his scruffy voice. Robert doesn’t have time to answer when Aaron slips another cookie into his mouth. Aaron feeds Robert the whole pack without realising till there is one more left, Robert is left a moaning and groaning mess. 

“ My stomach feels so big. “ Robert groans in discomfort. Aaron feels his body tingling feeling himself rev up to have another orgasm. Robert’s stomach looks bloated like a 3 month pregnant woman, Aaron is pleased with how much his husband can hold. He rubs Robert’s tight stomach feeling it so tight. Aaron pushes his husband down into the sofa and Aaron lays next to him, holding his full stomach with Aaron smiling with his face next to him. 

Guilty pleasures. 

-/- 

The following day it was Aaron’s turn to pick out dinner for them. He purposely ordered more Chinese food than necessary. Liv was on an art trip for 2 weeks, so they have the house all to themselves. Aaron was glad because now he can enjoy his little kink without any interruptions. 

Robert came in shorty after and saw the table filled with food, a lot of food. He looked at the Chinese food to Aaron’s apprehensive face. 

“ Aaron this could feed a family for 5! “ Robert let out still surprised by the amount of food his husband has brought. 

Aaron sighs heavily. “ I know okay, but I forgot Liv was at art trip didn’t I? “ he lies. 

“ we can just save this for tomorrow then can’t we? “ 

Robert did tell Aaron that he hasn’t eaten all day, so Aaron made sure to feed him more and to egg him on to eat a little more food. Aaron wasn’t really eating his but instead, watching Robert let out a moan or two with how much the Chinese food tested brilliant. Aaron’s gaze drifted from his husbands face to his bulging stomach again, Aaron shifted in his seat again he needs to keep more self control. 

5 minutes later Robert leaned back his jumper lifting up a bit exposing his pale soft skin, Aaron made a noise the back of his throat was want. Robert moved to the sofa and lay down groaning, Aaron tucked beside him rubbing his stomach. 

“ Ugh I’ve eaten too much. “ he groans feeling absolutely heavy. 

Aaron smirks in the crook of Robert’s neck, sneaking his hand underneath the material feeling the tightness. 

“ Me too. “ 

-/- 

“ I love you - “ Aaron murmurs laying beside his husband tracing different shapes on Robert’s stomach. He presses his face against the softness smiles softly feeling the warmth.

Robert smiles too softly, carries on playing with the damp curls of Aaron’s hair. They had just had 3 rounds of sex in bed and they were exhausted to say the least. Robert has noticed Aaron’s gaze drifting down to his mid - section the past 5 days and he’s had his suspicions up till he came to the conclusion. 

Aaron likes his stomach. 

Robert’s thinking should he say it now? Or leave it? Or he can mention it now and both of them can like whatever this is? 

“ Do you like my stomach? “ Robert asks him a little out of the blue, okay it’s totally out of the blue. Aaron stills for a moment frozen to the spot, has Robert found out his kink or fantasy? 

“ Why? “ he replies instead, he carries on to slowly trace shapes on Robert’s soft stomach. 

Robert sighs softly. “ You’re always touching it, hugging it, gazing at it, rubbing it or stroking it, when we’re in the pub you would touch the side of my stomach. “ Robert lists off. He doesn’t care if Aaron does have a belly kink, he is fine but he would prefer to know about it. It would bite away the insecurity anyway if Aaron keeps gazing at his stomach and if Robert knows his husband likes it then he can put his mind to rest. “ It’s nothing bad, I honestly just curious. “ he assures him noticing how Aaron hasn’t said anything, kinda just froze to the spot but still touching Robert’s mid - section.  
“ I won’t laugh or anything. “ 

Aaron sighs and turns himself up so he’s leaning on his forearms. He moves to lay on top of his husband and places his head on top of Robert stomach and it sinks slightly. 

“ Fine. I just - I love your stomach alright? I don’t know why, but it’s something about it that makes me feel like home? “ Aaron tells him quietly nearly ashamed for how he feels. “ I like it when it swells as well. “ he mumbles. 

Robert frowns. “ why? “ he asks curious. 

“ I don’t know. “ he said honestly. “ You just look fit with a full tummy, and I love rubbing ya and watching you moan. “ 

“ You like me bein’ fat then? “ he jokes hiding his most hidden insecurity. 

Aaron gently slaps Robert’s stomach. “ You are not fat or chubby! Your the normal weight and I will not let you think otherwise okay? “ 

“ Fine, bossy. “ He replies cheekily sits up a bit to place a kiss to Aaron’s mouth. “ I’m fine with you feeding me because weirdly I like it. “ his cheeks go light shade of pink. “ I like how you always feel me and rub me and you can carry on doing it if ya want. “ he half mumbles. 

Aaron looks relieved. “ Really? “ 

Robert nods his head. “ Yeh, only on one condition. “ a nod off Aaron. “ You will let me go running or do any sport activity. I don’t want to become chubby or fat. “ 

Aaron nods his head understanding. “ And you can tell me do stop it whenever you want Okay? “ he tells him firmly. Robert nods his head with a soft smile and they kiss again. 

“ You hungry? “ Aaron asks him. 

“ Of course? “ Robert replies back with a smirk patting his empty half flat stomach. Aaron grins at him before walking downstairs to get strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is.


End file.
